Finding what was lost
by franzi381
Summary: Callie and Arizona broke up after Arizona cheated on Callie. After a shooting they find their way back to each other. Includes other characters from the show as well as some scenes. This is my first story, so please don't be that hard on me ;)
1. Chapter 1

Arizona Robbins, pediatric surgeon at Seattle Grace Hospital and Calliope Torres, orthopedic surgeon at Seattle Grace Hospital were dating for a few years when their lives turned upside down. Callie and Arizona had several fights and during the last months of their relationship the unexpected happened. It was a hectic night at the hospital. There was a storm running through the city which caused a lot of accidents and a lot of work in the ER. As the night finally got over Callie walked up to the PEDs floor to look for Arizona after hours of not seeing her. The nurse at the station told her that Arizona was in an on call room with Dr. Boswell, a specialist who got to Seattle to work on a difficult case with Arizona. As Callie opened the door to the on call room she froze dead in her tracks at the sight in front of her. Arizona on top of Dr. Boswell on one of the beds and they were having sex. Her Arizona, the woman she trusted the most, the woman she loved like she never loved anyone before was cheating on her. Arizona and the other woman stopped immediately. Callie turned on her heel and stormed out the room. She heard Arizona calling after her but she kept running. She ran to their apartment grabbed her things and left to stay at a hotel until she found a new flat.

One year had passed since then and Arizona and Callie still avoided each other. It was just another Friday night. Callie met up with her colleagues at Joeys, a bar opposite the hospital, to get some drinks after work. As she entered the bar she noticed Arizona was already there, but Arizona never sat with Callie and the others on one of the tables. She always sat at the bar and was drinking on shot after the other until Joe, the owner of the bar, had to kick her out at closing time. Then Arizona would stumble back to the hospital and sleep on the couch in her office. The next morning she would get herself busy with work until her shift was over and she would go back to Joeys. This had become a normal routine for her during the last year. She never did anything else and only once a week went to her apartment to get a bunch of new clothes. She even stopped talking to her best friend Teddy Altman, who was also a surgeon at Seattle Grace. Teddy had tried several times to talk to Arizona and to stop her from getting drunk every night and to start living again. But Arizona didn't listen, she didn't want to "start living again" because she wanted her live to be with Callie and if that was not possible anymore she didn't see a reason why she should start to get her live back on track. She missed Callie every day and every night she dreamt of the day everything had changed. Getting drunk was like a break for her heart, the alcohol numbed her feelings and all the pain and loneliness that she felt without Callie.

Callie was feeling the same, she was also hurt and she dreamt about that night almost every time she closed her eyes, but instead of getting drunk she spend time with her friends and on her research. She never admitted it to anyone, but although Arizona hurt her like hell she hated seeing her like this and she wanted her back and just be happy like they used to be because she still loved her. Arizona had tried to apologize many times in the past but Callie had always turned her down and Arizona had stopped trying and now Callie thought it was too late.

A few days later Callie was paged to the PEDs floor to help on a case. As she was starting to examine the little girl in front of her there was suddenly an alarm tone ringing through the hospital speakers signaling that there was a gun rampage going on. Callie looked at Arizona who was just starting to put the little girl to sleep for her upcoming surgery. They exchanged a knowing glance and continued their work on the little girl trying not to freak her out. The girl finally fell asleep as Callie suddenly stared at the door blankly. Arizona knew immediately that the guy with the gun had to be at the door. In an instant she lowered her body over the little girl's one trying to protect her from whatever was going to happen. In the meantime Callie had made her way in front of Arizona gently pushing her behind her so their backs were slightly touching.

"I need one of you to stich me up!" said the man at the door now, pointing his gun at Callie.

"Alright Sir, let me take you to another room and I'll take care of your wound" Callie said her voice trembling.

"No…Callie don't." Arizona said trying to hold the Latina back.

"Arizona..." Callie said looking her directly into her eyes. "I'll be fine, don't worry." And with that Callie and the man left the room.

15 minutes passed until the door opened again. The man pushed Callie inside forcefully. Arizona quickly wiped her eyes and roamed the Latinas Body to check for any injury. But she was fine despite the fear in her eyes.

"Blondie, come with me" The man suddenly said braking Arizona's gaze from Callie. She hesitantly moved towards the door.

"No, don't take her…take me instead" Callie said standing in front of Arizona pushing her back into the room.

"The man pointed his gun at Callie. " I told Blondie to follow me, not you. So now move!" He screamed at her yanking Arizona out of the room.

As the door closed again Callie burst into tears sliding down the wall and sitting down on the ground. She was scared to death that the man would hurt or even kill Arizona. This just couldn't happen. She loved Arizona and she was planning on giving her a second chance. But what if it was too late? If the man killed Arizona? Then Callie would never be with Arizona again. At that moment she just wished she had given Arizona that chance the last time she came apologizing to her.

Suddenly Callie was startled from her thoughts by the door being slammed open. The man stepped inside pulling Arizona after him on her hair. He tossed her to the ground to where Callie was and left. Callie caught her and pulled her on her lap wrapping her arms around her. Arizona's body was shaking and the tears were streaming down her face. Callie held her close until Arizona stopped crying and her body started to relax again. She pulled away slightly.

"What happened?" Callie asked, concern written all over her face.

"He wanted me to save a little boy who he shot, but I was too late…I…I couldn't save the boy anymore" Arizona answered as her voice started trembling again. "After that he slapped me and brought me back here" The tears started to roll down her cheeks again as the remembered what happened.

"I'm so sorry, he shouldn't have done that" Callie whispered as she stroked Arizona's back to help her calm down again. "We're save now I hope"


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note: All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes_

A few hours later the man got caught by the police and everyone was on their way home. Callie sat in her car thinking about what to do. She thought about finally talking to Arizona. About giving her another chance. After a while she got out of her car and went into the familiar bar across the street. She knew Arizona would be there drowning herself in alcohol. As she walked in she spotted Arizona in her usual spot at the bar with a row of shots in front of her. Callie walked over to her and plopped down in the chair next to her.

"Hey, can I sit here?" She asked trying to get the blondes attention.

"Callie?!" A drunken Arizona looked up at her surprised. "Yes, sure. I don't mind."

"So…uhm…Arizona can I…talk to you?" Callie asked her voice slightly shaking because of her nervousness.

"Uhm…yeah I guess" Arizona said grabbing the last shot in front of her. But Callie was faster and took the shot from her handing it to some stranger passing by.

"I want you to stop that…getting drunk and sleeping in your office every night… And I want us to get along again." Callie said looking Arizona in the eyes. As the blonde didn't say anything Callie got nervous. "I mean if you want us to get along" Still Arizona just kept staring at her not really knowing what to say. She had dreamt of this moment many times before and now that it was here, she was completely speechless. Callie's eyes turned sad and were full of pain now as she started to get up from her chair. At the look of Callie's sad eyes the memories of that night came back to Arizona's mind, Callie had the same look of hurt back then. Arizona snapped out of her trance grabbing the Latinas arm and pulling her back down.

"I want this" She said. A smile spread over Callie's face now. She finally made it; she was giving Arizona a second chance. And she was happy, after a year of just pain and loneliness she felt happy again. She could see that Arizona was just as happy as her. She didn't know if she and Arizona would be dating again, but that didn't matter right now. Right now being friends and getting to know each other again was just perfect.

The two girls spend the night at Joey's bar laughing and eating pizza and just having a great time like they used to. After a few hours Joey told them he would be closing soon and they had to leave the bar. They were now standing outside the bar an awkward silence taking over them as they had to say their goodbyes but neither of them really wanting the night to end. Arizona finally broke the silence.

"I don't want to go home now; I would rather spend some more time with you." She admitted slightly blushing. Callie nodded.

"Yes me too." She said smiling at Arizona.

"You can come back to our apartment if you like…I mean if you really want to…if not that would be absolutely fine…I just…I thought…"

Callie cut her off. "That would be nice, now stop rambling and let's get to my car." She said dragging Arizona with her.

Over the next few weeks they developed a routine, they would have lunch together every day and on the weekends they often went out together. Both of them really enjoyed the new friendship they had developed. Of course they both wanted more, they wanted to kiss and touch the other one but neither one of them acted on it. They didn't want to risk what they had now. But their friendship included a lot of flirting and innocent touches here and there.

 _Authors Note:_

 _Please leave a comment and tell me what you think_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It was just another Friday night and they were walking through the park after watching a movie together. It was a warm summer night and the moon was shining. After a while they stopped on top of a little hill overviewing the city.

"Wow, this is so beautiful Arizona" Callie said with a big smile on her face as she looked down on the city lights in front of them. "Thank you for tonight. I really enjoyed it"

"You don't have to say thank you, I also enjoyed the evening and it's not even over jet." Arizona answered smiling back at Callie. With that she walked over to a bush and pulled out a picnic basket and a blanked. She put down the blanked and set everything up bevor she waved Callie over and gestured for her to take a seat.

"I brought us a little snack and some whine" She said handing Callie a glass of red wine. "And in case we get cold, I also brought two extra blankets" She pulled out the extra blankets and placed them next to the basket.

"You are really well prepared" Callie said laughing a little.

They spend their little dinner talking and laughing. By the time they finished their dinner they were each wrapped up in a blanked sitting close to each other.

"I really missed this, just us enjoying each other and having a good time without any fights" Callie said looking out into the city.

"Yeah, me too." Arizona answered looking at Callie. "I am really sorry all of this happened. I am so sorry I hurt you the way I did. I really hate myself for being so rude and mean to you all those times. But I promise you, this won't ever happen again. I am not going to risk losing you again. I am so so glad that you gave me this chance, I will take it. I am not going to disappoint you. I…" Suddenly Arizona was stopped by Callies lips crashing down on hers. After they pulled away Arizona suddenly got up and started packing her things.

"Arizona…what are you doing?! What's wrong?"

I'm sorry Callie, we shouldn't have done that…it was a mistake…I'm sorry I need to go…bye" and with that Arizona left. Callie watched her walk away, she was speechless. What was wrong with Arizona?! Why did she kiss her back but then says it was a mistake?! Callie couldn't find an explanation.

A few days later April entered Arizonas office.

"Hey Arizona, how was your date with Callie?"

"She kissed me" Arizona answered.

"Oh that's great!" April said clapping her hands.

"No it's not…I mean…I don't know…I kind of ran away"

"What?! But I thought you still loved her, I thought you wanted her back" April couldn't understand her friend. All Arizona talked about lately was Callie and how much she loved her and how she planned on getting her back.

"I do, I love her more than ever…it's just…I don't want to lose what we have right now. I don't want to risk losing the friendship we have right now. I mean what if it doesn't work out? If we break up again? I can't go through this again."

"You never know I you don't try. You deserve to be happy again. I know your relationship was a mess when you broke up but you realized how mucg you love her, how much she means to you and that you can't live without her and so did Callie. So you should really give it a try…you can always take it slow and see how everything works out"

"Alright, maybe your right…I should go and talk to her. Thank you April."

 _Authors Note:_

 _First of all I want to thank you guys for reading my story_ _This is my very first story and I am pretty excited that so many people read the story within the first 24 hours!_

 _I had the first three chapters written down, that's why I was able to do an update every day. I am learning for my final exams right now, which are on the 2_ _nd_ _and 3_ _rd_ _of Mai, so please don't be mad if I need a while to write new chapters._

 _The new chapters will most likely be short, but I think short chapters are better than no chapters at all, right?! :D_

 _So be patient, there will be more_


End file.
